villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Katarina Waters
Katarina Waters is a female professional wrestler who competed as a WWE Diva under the name Katie Lea and as a TNA Knockout under the name Winter. In TNA, she held the Knockouts Tag Team Championship with Angelina Love and held the Knockouts Championship on two occasions. She is best known for her villainous roles in WWE and TNA. As Katie Lea, she was portrayed as the sister of Paul Burchill, and they were originally supposed to be an incestuous pair, but WWE going PG put an end to that part of the angle. Katie Lea debuted for WWE in 2008 as a villainess and was immediately feuding with Mickie James, mainly due to Katie Lea accusing Mickie of sleeping with John Cena to get ahead. Katie Lea received a shot a Mickie's Women's Championship at Night of Champions, but she was on the losing end. Both Katie Lea and Paul Burchill were moved to ECW in 2009, where they feuded with The Hurricane, DJ Gabriel and Alicia Fox, and even combated ECW's General Manager, Tiffany. By 2010, Katie Lea was moved back to the Raw roster, and she was released months later. Waters joined TNA as Winter in October 2010 and at first, she was portrayed as a supernatural being who only appeared to Angelina Love, but that came to an end when she saved Angelina from a backstage brawl. Winter appeared to be jealous of Angelina's friendship with Velvet Sky, so she was slowly attempting to drive a wedge between the two, beginning with replacing an injured Velvet as Angelina's partner and capturing the Knockouts Tag Team Championship. Despite this, Winter didn't officially become a villainess until after she and Angelina lost the titles at Victory Road. Velvet inadvertently cost them the titles, and Winter used that to slowly turn Angelina against Velvet. While Velvet was being attacked by Sarita and Rosita, Winter prevented Angelina from helping Velvet, seemingly having complete control of her. Winter's evil spell led to Angelina becoming a villainess herself and attacking Velvet during their tag title match against Sarita and Rosita in April. It was later revealed that Winter had been giving Angelina spiked drinks which caused her to become dazed and trance-like, with Winter referring to Angelina as her "demon." Both Winter and Angelina feuded with Velvet for weeks before Winter had her sites set on the Knockouts Championship. Even though Angelina was no longer in her drugged up state, she still acted as Winter's evil partner-in-crime. At Hard Justice, the evil Winter defeated Mickie James to capture her first Knockouts Championship, doing so with Angelina's help. Winter lost the title to Mickie on the September 1 edition of Impact, but she regained the title 10 days later at No Surrender. Winter's second title reign ended at Bound For Glory when she lost to Velvet Sky in a four-way match that included Madison Rayne and Mickie James. Throughout 2012, Winter and Angelina continuously feuded with Eric Young and ODB until she was released from TNA in September of that year. As Katie Lea, she was an arrogant villainess who felt she was better than the rest of the Divas due to her privileged upbringing. As Winter, she was demented, psychotic, and sociopathic. She also showed jealousy and desperation for acceptance, which led to her manipulating Angelina Love into turning against Velvet Sky. Gallery Katie Lea Vampire 1.jpg Katie Lea Vampire 2.jpg Katie Lea Vampire 3.jpg Evil Winter Entrance.jpg Winter Knockouts Champion.jpg Winter TNA Debut.jpg Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Envious Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Wrestlers Category:Femme Fatale